The power of youth
by Trinnerti
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kakashi, Sakura,Naruto and Hinata are sent on a mission. But things don't go as planned. Now that Naruto and Kakashi are four-year olds can Sakura and Hinata handle what they put them through?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kakashi, Sakura,Naruto and Hinata are sent on a mission. But things don't go as planned. Now that Naruto and Kakashi are four-year olds can Sakura and Hinata handle what they put them through?

A/N: Since my little cousin just turned 4, it gave me this idea. For the readers of Sakura's secrets, don't worry, i'm not quiting on that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The power of youth**

It was just supposed to be an easy mission. Get into the temple, get the scroll and get out… An easy mission indeed. But because Tsunade thought the scroll held very dangerous information, she had sent Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to obtain the scroll.

It was very easy to find and get the scroll but the way back… well **that** they didn't have so much luck with. Right in the room they got the scroll from, a squad of enemy ninja attacked them. The enemy wasn't so difficult at all and soon they were on the winning hand. The enemy ninja retreated except for one. He created a luminous ball of energy and sent it straight at the team.

Sakura was able to push Hinata out the way, avoiding it hitting her and Hinata, but Kakashi and Naruto weren't so lucky. The ball of energy hit them with full force, absorbing them.

Hinata tried to get them out while Sakura chased after the ninja who created the jutsu. When she finally killed him the ball disappeared and two soft thuds were heard.

"Are you g-guys okay?" Hinata asked, as she coughed slightly from the smoke that was created when the jutsu broke. Sakura turned around and walked back to the place only to get the shock of her life. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Right where Kakashi and Naruto were last seen, now stood two four-year olds.

"Do you think it was an age reversal jutsu, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked with a trembling voice.

"I think so, can you see if they are the real ones?" Sakura asked back stunned.

"O-okay." Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked over the two kids. "It's them alright," Hinata said before turning it off again.

They walked over to the two kids who looked up to them with big questionable eyes.

"Sakuwa-chan?" the silver haired one asked. "Whewe awe we?"

"Is that you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked carefully, crunching down at her knees and looking at the little boy before her.

The boy looked at Sakura before nodding. Hinata walked to the blonde haired boy and scrunched down before him. "Are you alright N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Do you have wamen?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice. "I'm hungwy."

Sakura chuckled slightly. That was Naruto alright. She got up to her feet and grabbed the scroll off the ground and put it safely away in her pouch.

"We better get going. If we don't move soon we might get another attack." Sakura said turning to Hinata.

Hinata nodded in agreement and stood up herself. "I think we s-should carry them Sakura-san, I d-don't think they can run so fast like they u-used to."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Sakura turned to Kakashi and picked him up. "Hold on tight Sensei, I'm going to run really fast."

Kakashi nodded and tightened his grip around Sakura's neck. Sakura smiled softly before turning around to see if Hinata was ready.

"Same applies to you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said before picking the blond up. "If I do, can I get wamen then?" Naruto asked, hope filling his voice.

"We can g-get ramen later when we're b-back in the village alright?" Naruto nodded before laying his head against Hinata's shoulder.

"Let's go."

Forcing chakra into their feet they sprinted off back to the ninja village. They didn't even take a break and got to the village within 3 hours. Running straight to the Hokage's tower they burst into the room without knocking.

"Tsunade-sama we've got a problem," Sakura said panting from the speed running. They both put the four-year olds on the ground before turning to the blond haired Hokage.

"Did you get the scroll?" Tsunade asked without looking up.

"Yes we did but we ran into some problems," Sakura replied. She took the scroll from her pouch and laid it on the desk before walking back to her place next to Hinata.

Tsunade stopped writing and finally looked up. She scanned the room and raised an eyebrow of confusion. "Where are Kakashi and Naruto?"

"T-there right behind us, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied this time. A blush was created on her cheeks before she stepped aside, showing the little blond haired boy who was hiding behind her.

Sakura stepped aside to and looked down at Kakashi who was clinging to her boots. "Like I said, we ran into some trouble," Sakura said, scratching the back of head nervously.

Tsunade's eyes went wide at the scene before her. "What happened?" She demanded and looked from the four-year olds back to her former apprentice.

"Well, when we got to the scroll we got ambushed," Sakura explained. "They weren't very difficult though and we nearly defeated them when they retreated but one put an age reversal jutsu on them. Well I think that's the one."

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked to the two kids. "Well they look healthy, do they remember who they are?" Tsunade asked while examing the kids.

"Yes, they know who they are. But what are we going to do?" Sakura asked in return.

"We just have to wait until the jutsu wears off. There's nothing we can do." Tsunade answered and ruffled the silver haired boy's hair. Kakashi looked up and smiled in return.

"Although I have to say, they look so cute this way," Tsunade said with a grin on her face. "To bad we can't keep them this way forever."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped in shock. "You don't really mean that do you? I know they're cute like this but…"

"I was just kidding," Tsunade waved the pink haired girl off.

Hinata cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the Hokage and her former apprentice. "What are we going t-to do with them?"

Sakura smiled and looked back at Tsunade. "Have fun," she said before turning around and trying to walk away.

"Hold it right there." Tsunade said with a low voice, making Sakura shudder and freeze in her steps. "As much I want to take care of them, I'm to busy with the work as Hokage as it is."

Sakura sighed turning around, knowing what was coming next. "See this as your new mission. Hinata you take care of Naruto and Sakura you take care of Kakashi until the jutsu wears off."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," they replied unison.

"I d-do have a question Tsunade-sama, if I-I may?" Hinata asked looking slightly worried.

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any i-idea how l-long this will take before the j-jutsu wears off?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe two days, weeks. It could even be months."

"What about my work at the hospital?" Sakura asked. "I doubt it that I can leave for months."

"You keep doing your shifts, you just take Kakashi with you or you seek a baby-sitter."

Sakura looked at Tsunade with questionable eyes. "And no Sakura, I don't mean me. Now you're dismissed, I've got more things on my hands."

They all turned away and began walking out of the building.

Naruto looked up to Hinata and pouted a little. "Can we get wamen now?" He asked with a begging voice.

Sakura looked down when she felt somebody pulling at her skirt. "Can we get wamen too? I'm kinda hunwgy." Kakashi asked giving her large puppy dog eyes.

Not able to resist his cute fullness she nodded and ruffled his hair. "Sure, why don't we all go together for ramen."

Hinata nodded in agreement and they both smiled happily seeing the boys cheering.

"Wace you there!" Naruto yelled before sprinting of to Ichiraku, Kakashi hot on his tail.

"B-be careful, you might fall!" Hinata yelled before running after them to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves.

Sakura just shook her head smiling. "This is going to be a long mission."

* * *

A/N: Hmm a four-year old Kakashi, that's just cute! Ah well i hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I want to thank Acrane for beta'ing this story and helping me and all. You're being a great help to me 'hugs'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Man I haven't updated this story in I don't know how long. I'm so sorry. I decided to pick this one up again, after much pm's of asking me to continue this one. I thank you for your patience and faith with/in me. I had personal issues where I was so depressed I couldn't continue such happy story. Some may have noticed it in my writing style. I turned the rating down and some who read this before will see a lot has and will be changed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2:**

After dinner at Ichiraku's Sakura walked Hinata home, Naruto walking between the two friends as Kakashi stumbled after Sakura. Naruto was babbeling against Hinata, and reached out with his hand to hold hers. A pink blush appeared on the black haired girl at his action, her stuttering becoming worse.

"Awe you suwe that I can stay with you Hina-chan?" Naruto asked with a questionable gaze. "I don't want you and you'we Dad to fight becose of me."

Sakura smiled and glanced at the side to see if Kakashi was still walking with them. He was a bit more behind the group than he was before, and Sakura could see in his eye that he was tired. Stopping briefly with walking until he caught up, Sakura swung him up, making him shriek in surprise when he found himself in Sakura's arms, carried further.

"What awe yow doing?"

Sakura laughed, her eyes twinkling at amusement from his shock. "What does it look I'm doing Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut at her reaction, knowing that the answer in his head would probably anger the rosette kunoichi. Instead he leaned into her embrace, closing his eye blissfully as the warmth of her body heat kept him warm like a fuzzy blanket. He was thankful he didn't have to walk further on his own, and silently thanked Sakura for looking after him.

Her green eyes swept back at Hinata who was still talking with Naruto. At the look of Hinata's skin which was now blazing red, Naruto had said either embarrassing or adorable. Sakura shook her head smiling. The two really would be one hell of a pair. Hinata would have her hands full on that one if she ever summons up the courage to ask her fellow teammate and best friend out. As they reached the gate surrounding the Hyuuga grounds, Sakura hugged Hinata goodbye while balancing Kakashi in one arm.

"I'll see you around Hinata-san." Stepping back, she adjusted Kakashi back in her arms.

"G-good bye S-Sakura-san," Hinata smiled politely.

A sudden tug on her skirt took Sakura's attention and inwardly melted at the adorable sight beside her. His big bright blue eyes were watching her with a mix of sadness and hope, while an adorable pout was displayed on his face. "Awen't you going to say to me goobye?" Naruto asked silently, his hand still curled in her skirt.

Sakura knelt down, kissing his forehead before ruffling his blonde hair. "Sleep well Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a smile whilst standing up. Naruto smiled satisfied, hugged her leg before grabbing Hinata's hand. "Go' night Sakuwa-chan."

Waving them goodbye with her free hand Sakura turned around to walk to her own place. Her arms were curled around Kakashi while he rested in her arms. She smiled when she rather felt then saw the yawn of the small boy in her arms. He nuzzled her neck, his hands grabbing the fabric of her shirt before he stopped moving. Assuming he was starting to fall asleep Sakura decided against leaping over the roofs to get faster in her apartment and settled for the old fashioned way. She didn't mind though. It wasn't a cold night and the wind was just a faint breeze, like someone sighing against your skin. One by one the street lights were turned on and the only sound was the rhythm of her footsteps and the soft inhales of Kakashi while he slept in her arms. Walking past her childhood home she noticed her mother standing in the kitchen before the sink. She smiled when her mother looked up, as if she knew Sakura was standing there watching her.

The frown of her mother's face vanished and the heartwarming smile Sakura loved so much came in place. Sakura saw as her mother grabbed a towel, drying her hands before opening the window and leaning outside. Before she could speak Sakura placed her forefinger against her lip as a sign for silence. Her mother nodded, leaning further down with her head as she started to whisper.

"What are you doing so late on the streets honey?" Her blue eyes staring into the green ones of her daughter before letting the rest on the small boy in her arms. "And who is this adorable fellow? One of your students?"

Sakura shook her head, imaging Kakashi as her student before chuckling quietly at the mental image. "No mom, he's Kakashi-sensei. He's been hit by an age jutsu and turned into a four year old. Shishou didn't know how to fix it other than just let the jutsu fade off. I'm chosen to take care of him while being in this state."

"Ah," her mother nodded. "Want the spare bed from your old room? You only have one bed back in your place."

"No, I don't have enough room for another bed in my place. I'll just sleep on the couch until this is over."

"You can also use this house sweetheart," Her mother offered.

"No thanks," Sakura refused. "I don't want to bother you and it will only be for a few days. It even may wear of tonight or tomorrow. " Seeing the disappointed look in her mother's eyes she quickly realized she just wanted some company. "I'll come by tomorrow at lunch okay? I really need to bring this one to bed."

Her mother nodded, cheered up by the fact her daughter was visiting tomorrow. "Okay, I see you tomorrow sweetheart."

With a quick kiss on the cheek Sakura continued to walk. The little one in her arms oblivious to the fact they were still outside and started to snore softly in her warm embrace. Finally reaching her apartment building she flung out her keys and turned the lock. With a shrill squeak the door opened and Sakura walked in. The light was flickering on and off and as she walked upstairs the stairs groaned under each step. A lot people would have moved by now. But the sounds made Sakura feel home and didn't mind it in the least. As long there weren't any leaks, rats or any other vermin in her place she wouldn't whine.

Walking up to floor three she opened the door to her apartment and flicked on the lights. Pushing the door closed with her feet she walked by the couch into the other room. Adjusting the sleeping boy in her arms she pulled her cover backwards before carefully lowering Kakashi in her bed. Now crouched over Kakashi her hands came up to release her shirt van Kakashi's iron grip. He murmured. A frown appearing on his small masked face. Caressing his silver hair and hushing soft words made the frown disappear and he sank deeper in his slumber. Taking off his clothes until he was left in his boxers and undershirt she placed the items on the chair, neatly folded. Quickly covering him up with her covers she kissed him on the forehead, wishing him good night before walking to her supply closet and pulled out a spare blanket before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door with a soft click.

Sighing she stared at the papers scattered around her living room. Placing the blanket on the couch she started to pick up the papers. Sorting everything out and placing them neatly back where they belonged. When she was finally done she walked back to her comfy couch, grabbing the pillow she always used when she watched movies and kicked her sandals under the coffee table. Yawning slightly she silently thanked Kami she had a day off tomorrow before pulling her blanket up and closed her eyes.

When she finally began to fall to sleep a loud shriek came from the bedroom. Her eyes snapped open alarmed, stumbled off her couch and ran inside the room she left Kakashi in. He was sitting up straight, his mismatched eyes open wide as his hands held the covers in a tight grip. Switching on the desk lamp she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" She asked softly. Leaning on one hand she used her other to push away some silver strands that fell over his face, a worried glance holding her eyes. His eyes snapped to hers when he felt her hand but relaxed when he saw it was Sakura.

"Nightmawe," he mumbled, his eyes casting down to the covers. Sakura drew her hand back, feeling sad for her sensei. "You want to talk about it while I give you some warm milk?"

He looked up, his eyes showing his gratefulness. Smiling Sakura stood up and walked towards her kitchen. A small thump was heard as Kakashi jumped out of bed, and stalked to the kitchen. Sakura was already busy turning on the stove before placing her pan on it and poured in some milk. Closing the carton she placed it back in the fridge. Hearing Kakashi's bare feet connecting with her stone tiles she turned around and smiled warmly at the child standing now a few feet away from her. Tilting him up and placing him on the countertop she ruffled his hair a little.

He swatted her hand away, but smiled at her attempt to cheer him up a little. She leaned forward, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard above him. While waiting on the milk go get on the right temperature they talked about random things. Anything to keep his mind off his nightmare. Smiling at what he said Sakura turned off the stove before she poured the milk into the two glasses and placing the pan in the sink. Handing him his glass, she raised hers before talking a gulp. Whipping her milk mustache she smiled but faded when she saw he hadn't taken a sip yet. In fact, he simply stared down at the white liquid he held in his hands, a sad look in both of his eyes. Suddenly the realization donned at her and quickly turned around.

"Sorry Sensei, I totally forgot," Sakura apologized, thinking she was the reason he hadn't drunk yet.

"Is okay Sakuwa-chan, thank yow for the milk." He pulled down his mask and started to drink, hoping Sakura took his answer that she wasn't the reason he didn't drink the milk and that he wanted her to see his face. It didn't work though, because of the rest of their conversation she kept her back to him and only when she heard the cloth being pulled up again did she turn around to face him.

"Do you feel any better?" Sakura asked softly. Kakashi nodded his head and smiled to reassure her when he still saw a glimpse of worry in her eyes. Carrying him back into the room she lowered him back into bed and tucked him in. Just right on the moment Sakura started to stand and walk away to the living room did his hand sneak out under the covers and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, staring down at Kakashi.

"Don't go," he whispered. "I don't want to be alow."

"It's a single bed Kakashi-sensei, there's not enough room for the both of us."

"Then lemme go with yow on the couch," he answered desperately. Seeing Sakura was about to refuse again he used his puppy dog eyes and even added a pout. "Please?"

Sakura sighed, knowing she couldn't say no to such a face. "Okay, how about I'm sleeping in here with you but on the floor. Would that be okay?" He nodded, the pout and puppy dog look vanished as he smiled. Standing up and walking to the living room to grab her pillow and blanket she walked back to her bedroom. Turning off the lights in the living room she closed the bedroom door before lying down on the hide next to her bed, thanking Ino silently for giving the soft furry hide to her last Christmas.

Kakashi was already lying down on the bed on his side, staring down at Sakura with a smile. "Thank yow Sakuwa-chan."

Making herself comfortable Sakura turned off the lamp before lying down. "No problem Kakashi-sensei. Now go to sleep."

"Don't call me thawt," Kakashi yawned, the milk finally kicking in.

"Call you what?"

"Sensei. Just Kakaswi please."

Sakura chuckled softly at his pronouncement of his own name and closed her eyes. "Good night Kakashi."

Kakashi yawned his eyes fluttering as he was on the verge of sleep. "Night Sakuwa-chan."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all those reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura woke up in a start, her senses on red alert while her mind was racing over possibilities what could have woken her up. She knew without opening her eyes, the dawn had already come. The deep darkness she usually saw when she had her eyes closed where now a warm darkish brown hue. Her thoughts went to what day it was but when she figured out it was her day off, she still didn't know why she woke up so sudden.

She didn't hear the alarm go off, and she was sure she had put it off when she stood up last morning. Sakura sighed then, giving up what could have possibly awakened her. But just as she wanted to open her eyes, she heard the sound again.

Giggling.

Who was giggling? She frowned. She couldn't remember bringing anyone home last night, let alone go out. Also not to mention why she was lying on the ground and not in bed with the so called suitor. But even then, the giggling had a more childish tone, not that low as a grown man. Then it came to her. Remembering the mission she had gone to, Kakashi and Naruto changing into four-year old kids and finally the mission of taking care of Kakashi while he was in this state.

That would also explain why she was lying momentarily on the furry rug she had in her bedroom. The springs of her bed groaned and soon followed with another giggling fit. Turning around, she groaned as she felt her back protesting against her movement. The giggling stopped then, just like then sounds the bedsprings made.

She heard him lean forward as if he was checking that he woke her up. She expected him to call her name softly, not wanting to wake her up if he hadn't done so. He did make a sound, just not what she expected. A high shriek escaped his throat as he leaned too much forward, losing his balance as the mattress beneath him went further down than he expected.

A hand slapped her on the head, grabbing her pink strands as he tried not to fall off her either. Sakura groaned as Kakashi pulled on her hair painfully, now fully awake. Her hand came up from under the blanket, releasing her hair from his fingers as she sat up. Kakashi lay in her lap, his eye wide with shock and surprise.

As if his brain finally progressed where he was lying and on who, he jumped. Rolling off her quickly and turning around with a frightful look on his face. "I'm so sowy Sakuwa-chan! I didn't mean two.. and I couldn't sleep anymowe .. the matwess…" He was stuttering, stumbling over his own tongue while he was trying to talk faster than he could.

Sakura watched amused. She never seen him so flustered before. She held up her hand, stopping his mindless ranting and silence fell around them. Just when Sakura wanted to speak he lowered his head, his voice soft and filled with guilt.

"I'm sowy Sakuwa-chan. I didn't mean to wake yow up."

Sakura smiled. He looked so cute just then. "It's okay Kakashi. I'm not mad."

Kakashi lilted up his head and only when he saw Sakura's smiling face he let out a relieved sigh. Knowing she couldn't get back to sleep even if she wanted to. And she seriously was doubting to sleep upon the rug again, her back was rather stiff from her previous experience. She rolled her shoulder, hissing softly as her body protested. She got up, ignoring the pain and cracking her back until it felt better.

When she was satisfied with the result Sakura stopped cracking her bones and stared at her former sensei before her. "How long have you been up?"

"Uhm… I dunno. I guess something like two houws?"

Sakura turned her head to look at her alarm clock. It was only eight in the morning, meaning he was already up at six if it wasn't any longer. She groaned inwardly. She had a free day and still she woke up way too early for her taste."How come you're always so late when you're so up early?" Sakura asked confused.

He chuckled nervously then, his head automatically sliding to the back of his neck, scratching his neck when he had reached it. "Ahahaha, bad luck maybe?"

Sakura shook her head smiling, grabbing the blanket that kept her warm last night from the floor and folded it up before throwing it over the chair. "What do you want for breakfast Sensei?" Sakura asked while she walked around in her apartment, cleaning up the small bites here and there.

"Kakaswi," Kakashi corrected her, following her out of the bedroom and sitting down on the couch.

Sakura didn't reply, grabbed the stained kitchen towels before moving back into her bedroom to move to bag lay there filled with dirty laundry. She glanced at the spare blanket. She would have to do the laundry today anyway, she could clean those with them. She also eyed Kakashi's clothes still resting on the chair. He was still walking around in only his boxer and sleeveless shirt with an attached mask. He didn't seem to mind though and Sakura had seen enough man in nearly undressed state as her career as medic. But she decided against it. She would ask him if he wanted her to wash his clothes when she would go down to the laundry store around the corner.

Stuffing some other clothes of her in the bag together with the spare blanket. Quickly pulling off her top she placed it in the bag before closing it. She moved to the closet, pulling out a dark grey jeans and white shirt. While she was done buttoning up her shirt she pulled her collar straight, looking at Kakashi sitting on the couch as she re-entered the living room.

"Well?" She asked when she stood behind the couch, hovering above him.

"Waffles," Kakashi answered smiling.

Sakura smiled back, letting her hand wander through his surprisingly soft hair when she passed by as she walked towards the kitchen. Reheating the waffle iron she pulled out the needed supplies to make his request she yelled, "Want to help along?" without faltering her movements.

As she was splitting the egg yolk from egg whites, both going into separate bowls. She heard a chair being dragged over the floor and soon a silver mop of hair plopped into her view beside her. Grabbing the bowl with the egg yolks she added milk, vanilla and melted butter. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer before handing it over to Kakashi.

Sakura sift together the flour, baking powder, sugar and salt before adding it to Kakashi's bowl when he was done stirring it slightly. While he was busy Sakura grabbed the bowl that was filled with egg whites and beat them until it was stiff.

When she was done she watched Kakashi, smiling as he was fully concentrated on his task. When he was done and handed the bowl back to Sakura with a big smile on his face, Sakura couldn't do anything but smile back. Adding a few spoon egg whites she carefully mixed it. Scooping some of their dough on the now heated waffle iron before closing it.

Handing over the spoon to Kakashi, she began to clean things up while they waited for their waffles. And while Kakashi was happily cleaning the spoon and Sakura busy cleaning up, they talked about all sort of things. It didn't feel awkward like she had thought it would. There was a comfortable mood hanging around them, making Sakura smile on how close they grew together through the years.

When they had their fill and the dough was gone, Sakura stood up to wash the dishes. As she was working in silent, she didn't notice Kakashi entering the kitchen. She looked down startled when a plate she washed moments ago vanished from her counter. Staring down She saw Kakashi fighting with the towel and plate. He almost let it drop out of his hands, but caught the plate quickly before beginning to dry it off.

"You don't have to help you know, it's not that much big of a deal," Sakura offered.

"And I don't find it a big of a deal two help yow Sakawa-chan."

Sakura laughed then. "You always hated doing this Kakashi."

"People can change," he said with a frown. As if he was offended.

Snickering softly, Sakura thought she had bruised his ego enough, seeing the not so happy frown on his face. She kept silent, finishing off the dishes. And while Sakura was busy placing it all back in the cupboards, Kakashi made his way towards the bedroom to get dressed.

As Sakura sat down to read one of her many patient files she'd brought home to work on Kakashi sat down next to her. Without looking up from her papers she told him that they were having lunch at her mother's place. When he reacted with a question she told him briefly about her encounter with the woman last night before brushing him off by telling him to do whatever what he wanted to do without disturbing her from her work.

First he was aimlessly wondering around her apartment, he hadn't been in here before. But he became quickly bored until he found a book lying in the small bookcase in her bedroom. Glancing into the living room he still saw Sakura sitting at the grand table, bowed over one of her files.

Thinking he was safe to pull it out, he grabbed the old book, the binding almost falling off. He placed it upon her bed. With one more back glance he smiled before climbing upon the bed and sitting down in front of it.

The cover was from black leather and in the middle there was the word 'Haruno' written with golden threads. He dusted it off, taking in a deep breath before opening it. He found a old black and white picture, a big happy family looking back at him. He turned the page seeing old pictures of Sakura grandparents, childhood pictures of a young girl he presumed was Sakura's mother. Kakashi skipped through them rather quickly, not really that interested in those. When he finally passed the pictures of Sakura's mother dating Sakura's father, their wedding he finally came at the part he was waiting for.

He looked at the very first picture taking of Sakura. Her lying as only a young infant in her mother arms sleeping. The small tuft of pink hair gave her away. He smiled at how lovingly her mother looked down at her, Sakura's father looking proudly down at his wife and daughter as he leaned over them. His finger being hold by Sakura's small hand.

He turned another page, and saw Sakura sitting in a box playing with her teddy bear. Pictures of her smiling randomly, her first steps towards her father who had him arms wide open as Sakura walked towards him when she just left her grandmother's embrace. He saw her whole childhood, seeing the cheery smiles turning into sad and meaningless ones. He wondered what happened to make her so sad, his heart giving out to the girl as he noticed bruises on some of the pictures.

When he was a few pages further, he finally saw her smile a real one; arm in arm with a young Ino. That would probably be the time those two were best friends. And soon he came by the pictures of her graduation to the girl he had first met. He let out a small gasp of surprise when his face suddenly turned up in the books and saw it was the old team 7 picture he was looking at. He smiled, looking at it before continuing on.

He saw more pictures of team 7, from their first mission to their free time they spent together. But then it suddenly stopped, pictures of Naruto, Sasuke and him vanished out of the books. And once again he saw the meaningless smile on her face. A pang of guilt swept through him then. And as he continued on skipping through the pages, he noticed one picture damaged. It was on the night Sakura gotten her chuunin vest. Her mother was hugging her from behind, her face next to hers as she laughed into the camera. But on the right side on her shoulder he could only see a small piece of a hand, the rest torn off. He wondered what happened.

He kept staring at it, trying to guess who it was when a sudden voice spoke up. "It's time to go Kakashi."

He looked up shocked. He didn't notice her finishing her work or hear her approach. He swallowed uncomfortably when she moved forward. He closed his eye when she was within range to hit him like he expected for intruding in her personal life. But nothing collided with his face. Opening his eye he saw the album was removed from the bed, Sakura placing it back on the spot where he found it.

She didn't look angry or upset. But she didn't look happy either. Without saying anything to him she moved out of the bedroom and out of his sight. He remained sitting where he was until he heard her call him.

"Are you coming or what Kakashi?! " He jumped of the bed then. Quickly moving towards the front door where she waited for him. She stood ready with his shoes in her hand, giving it to him as he sat down on the edge.

When he had his shoes on Sakura grabbed her mid-thigh length coat and keys. Locking up the apartment she let the keys fall in one of her pockets before they began to walk towards Sakura's old childhood home. There was silence between the two and Kakashi couldn't stand it. He felt like he had done something wrong even though Sakura hadn't said anything about it. He wanted to bring it up, but he didn't know how to. So he continued being quiet of the rest of their journey.

Sakura's mother apparently really looked forward for their arrival. Because the moment Sakura pushed the gate open to the front garden, the door opened and the small woman appeared in the opening. A huge smile was playing on her lips, and he could feel the happiness radiating of the woman. She opened the door widely, smiling and waving with her hand all the while.

"Come in, come in! I'm glad you could make it." They stepped into a narrow hallway and Kakashi jumped slightly as the door was slammed closed behind them. He had the feeling he was going to be trapped.

The woman squeezed herself between them, ranting about how she missed her baby girl and being busy most of the time. Sakura smiled but Kakashi could see her heart wasn't in them. Hanging up her coat she followed her mother into the kitchen, their lunch already set up.

"I hope you like it," her mother said softly as they were seated around the table.

"You cook amazing mother, don't worry so much." The compliment made the woman glow. "If you like it so much, why won't you come by more often?" Her tone sounded hopeful and as Kakashi looked up, he could see the longing in her eyes. And even though the question wasn't directed at him, he had the urge to say yes.

"You know I'm quite busy mother," Sakura replied shortly. The light in her mother's eyes dimmed, a sad look placed on her face as she watched her daughter eat in silence. But as quickly as it came it vanished, but the lights didn't return.

"I understand sweetheart. It's hard to be a top kunoichi, you're needed everywhere."

Sakura sighed, knowing that she hurt her mother by her comment. It was the half truth. She was really busy with her shifts in the hospital and her missions. But even between all of that, she still had enough time on her hands for herself. She loved her mother to bits, she really did. And whenever Sakura had time and Sakura knew her mother was alone they would go out for dinner somewhere else. But she hated coming back to her childhood home.

She noticed her mother stopped her ranting, and as she glanced to the other side of the table she could see her disappointed look, even if she tried to hide it. A slight pang of guilt hit her then. She hated that look on her mother. She of all persons didn't deserve it in the least. Grabbing her cup, she took a slight sip of her tea. She smiled inwardly. It was her favorite flavor, Earl Grey.

"I heard something interesting concerning you mother," Sakura suddenly spoke up. She looked up in her blue eyes and smiled when she saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"Oh, you have?" Her mother laughed nervously, her hand trembled slightly as she picked up her cup to take a sip to ease her nerves.

"It has it perks when you have the queen of the gossip as your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you said, you were busy," Sakura's mother replied. Her eyes widened though a bit in surprise when her daughter hadn't said anything negative. In fact, she seemed quite positive about what she'd done.

"You're okay with it?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I always bragged you about getting something to do, now you finally took the change to work as head chef in a restaurant." Tilting her head up she smiled at her mother. The woman smiled back, pleased that her daughter was happy for her.

The mood in the kitchen lightened up drastically. Sakura began to loosen up and even a few jokes were thrown over the table. Kakashi listened smiling at the chatter between mother and daughter and was surprised when the elder woman turned to him. And with every question he answered them in honesty so far he was allowed on several topics.

Sakura helped her mother clean up while Kakashi was pushed into the living room. They came back with a tray filled with cookies and another pot filled with tea. And as they chatted happily further and a chuckle here and there, the front door suddenly opened.

There was some stumble in the hallway before two suitcases came into view, followed by a middle aged man, around his forties Kakashi guessed. His green eyes swept around the living room before setting his suitcases near the stairs.

"Hello there," he greeted them. Sakura's mother smiled, standing up to greet her husband with a kiss, while Sakura kept sitting on the couch quietly. As her father swept an arm around his wife, he glanced at his only daughter.

"Hello their kiddo. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Father," Sakura replied shortly. Her eyes were back to cold, and held no emotion anymore. She stood up quickly then.

"I think it's time for us to go." Her mother smile wavered, leaving her husband side to see her daughter off.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

Sakura smiled faintly, pulling on her coat as she stepped outside. "It's getting a little bit too crowded for me. And besides I'm sure you two want to catch up."

Before her mother could protest, Sakura kissed her cheek, glaring coldly at her father who was watching at the other side of the hall before she turned around sharply. As they walked back Kakashi had a feeling who was the one torn out of the picture. The moment Sakura's father came home, his former student tensed up. And now as they were moving back to her apartment and his temporarily home he couldn't help but wonder what happened between Sakura and her father to make her act this way.

Later that day they were joined by Hinata and Naruto. They were sitting on one of the many benches as they waited for their wash to dry. Sakura was reading one of the old magazines lying around there, Hinata doing the same while Naruto and Kakashi were playing around. A sudden shriek reached the two girls ears and at the same time, lowered their magazines to see what happened.

While they were chasing each other around Naruto tripped over his own feet, falling onto ground. His knee was bleeding and his pants had a small gash. Sakura placed the magazine back on the table, standing up while doing so. Moving towards the two toddlers, Sakura picked Naruto up, hushing him softly as tears were rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura hushed him, her free hand already glowing a faint green light as she healed the small cut on his knee. "See? Nothing's wrong."

Naruto sniffed, staring down at his newly healed knee. "But Sakuwa-chan, my pants awe still town!"

Hinata finally joined them then. She ruffled his blonde hair but not without blushing. "We c-can buy a new one N-Naruto-kun. You can't walk around in t-the same c-clothes all the time w-while you're in this state."

Sakura nodded, glancing down at her own toddler she had to take care of. "The machines are almost dry. When they're finished and brought back home, let's go out for some shopping."

"Naruto blinked, looking from the one to the other. "Can we eat wamen aftew?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure we can," Sakura replied smiling. Naruto smiled back then, knowing that after the shopping experience he would get his much desired ramen.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
